Archers and Ninjas
by SasuSaku453
Summary: [Full summary inside] Sakura is turning 15 but it's not a good thing. Leaving Konoha to help her newly known clan. The Haruno clan is big strong and wealthy. What is Sakura to do about her friends in Konoha? She cant deny the fact of who she is... Empress
1. Chapter 1

HEY NEW STORY hehe. Alright my sis went toJapan for a week for school (not fair I know) and she had an idea along the way. Somehow she called me and told me the idea and I liked it so theres the story. I hope you like it too.

**I dont own Naruto crys but I wish I did**

There is more chapters I just dont know when to put them up. Tell me if u think I should contiue or not.

Sakura is turning 15 but it's not a good thing. Leaving Konoha to help her newly known clan. The Haruno clan is big strong and wealthy. What is Sakura to do about her friends in Konoha? She cant deny the fact of who she is... Empress Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura I cant tell how sorry I am that you're going thought this." Kakashi and Tsunade whispered looking at the girl infront of them. With a soft sigh she nodded as Tsunade continued, "Since you are of the Haruno Clan, and you are the rightful heir you must do as the scriptures read. Even if that means leaving the village." Tsunade said trying to hold back her tears.

Sakura had her hands together as she clenched her fists trying so hard not to cry, "I understand. But is there nothing I can do to stay in Konoha?" she asked.

Haruno Sakura was a 14 almost 15 year old medic in the village hidden within the leaves. She was skilled in everything and was a quick learner at anything she tried. Like her sensei, Tsunade, she had unhuman strength.

What she didnt even know was that she was part of the greatest clan in history. Even compaired to the Uchiha clan, the Haruno clan was the best, richest, and the strongest. With an even stronger bloodline that was rarly ever shown in battle because of their kindness. The Haruno clan was a kind clan and never faught unless needed but if they did fight they always won.

Tsunade shock her head but Kakashi pocked up, "The writing says that if you find a husband before your 15th birthday you can stay. But the husband has to of a clan in Konoha." he replied.

Tsunade looked around, "That means that there are only a few people in Konoha, most from the rockie nine. Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke." She sighed again then looked at her rosie haired student, "Your choice." she whispered.

Sakura looked away, "I wont chose." she whispered. This shocked them all. Sakura had the biggest crush on Uchiha Sasuke since she was younger but why wouldnt she pick him?

"Tenten likes Neji. Ino likes Shikamaru. Kiba likes Hinata. And I've really never talked to Shino or Choji and I want them all to be happy." she said blushing slightly.

Kakashi stepped up, "What about Sasuke? You like him dont you?" Kakashi asked his ex-student. He knew her answer but wasnt willing to think about it.

"Sasuke doesnt like me and I want his dreams to come ture. I would only hold him back. So truthfully I have no choice but to become Empress." she whispered looking around with a sad face.

Tsunade nodded softly, "Well since your birthday is in a couple of days, we have no choice but to honor your wishes. We wont be able to call you Sakura though since you are turly not our little Sakura. From now on, Haruno-sama you are as your name states." she whispered with a sad expression.

Sakura's eyes were focused on the floor ahead of her. "I understand Tsunade-sama. I will still train with my team until _they_ come for me." she whispered looking over to Kakashi, "Is that alright with you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi-san is fine, Haruno-sama." Kakashi replied with some trouble. He didnt like her being called like that but now it had to be done. "Its fine with me. But what of the other boys in team 7?"

"Sasuke just came back from the Sound so he truly wont care. But Naruto is the one I'm worried about. He's truly attatched to Haruno-sama. What are we to do?" Tsunade mumbled.

"Leave Naruto in my hands. Both Haruno-sama and I can take care of him." Kakashi said as he and Sakura left. "We'll tell you when Haruno-sama is picked up." he whispered sadly walking away.

Sakura sat with Kakashi outside the office, "Kakashi-san do you really think that I can be Empress... of the Haruno clan non the less?" She asked softly looking at the sky.

"I think you could seeing how nice you were about not chosing a husband. You could have chosen any of the guys but you let your friends have their crushes and dreams instend. Thats one of the most caring things I've ever heard or seen anyone do." He smirked seeing how scared she was. "Are you worried about it?"

Sakura felt worried, she truly did. She wasnt strong compaired to her team and she didnt have anything good about her except that she was a medic, "Yeah I'm really scared. I dont think I can do it." she whispered.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around her shoulder with a sigh, "You'll be a great Empress and one day you'll come back to Konoha and show us how strong you've gotton. Haruno-sama you will make the whole land proud. And I'd be proud if you just kept in one piece with all the training you're going to get." he said making her smile a bit.

"Alright... thank you for always helping me. But I should get back home. Since we have training tomorrow." she whispered getting up.

Kakashi shrugged, "There no training tomorrow. Just rest up since your birthday's in a couple days and we wont be able to see you for a while." he answered as he two started walking away.

_**2 DAYS LATER AT TRAINING**_

Everyone was waiting on the bridge for Sakura. "Sensei where is Sakura-chan. She's never late." Naruto complained as he looked around for his best friend.

Kakashi shrugged, "She might be a little late since its her birthday. And she has her reasons." Kakashi said under breath but Sasuke could hear it.

Sasuke glared over at Kakashi, _What the hell is he talking about? I havent seen Sakura in a week so whats going on_? Just like on cue Sakura walked in.

"Good morning Haruno-sama." Kakashi greeted with a bow. Sakura was wearing a short red dress with a white sakura flower on the chest.

Sakura bowed her head and answered, "Good morning Kakashi-san. You know what day it is today, ne?" she asked, her eyes dulled. Kakashi's head shot up to look at the girl, she nodded. "Are you ready to acept this?"

_She's shaking. She's as worried as I am. So many things must be going though her head right now. Maybe she's stronger then we give her credit for_. Kakashi thought as he nodded. "Is anyone else besides Hokage-sama coming?" he asked as she snapped and her bags appeared.

"Only the people around me now." she whispered. "Kakashi-san... they are your students so if you dont wish for them to come they dont have to." she whispered a smile snuck on to her face. "I descoved a bloodline that even Itachi would be scared of."

Kakashi was in shock, "You'll have to show us when you get back." he whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke were confused. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" they both asked in unison. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared there stood a man with long black hair and dark eyes. "Who the hell is that?" Naruto yelled pointing at the man.

"Empress are you ready to leave?" The man asked holding out his hand to Sakura. Sakura didnt flinch she didnt move at all. "Empress." the man snapped. Sakura spun around and punched the man across the face, "I understand Empress." he mumbled as he knelt before her.

"Kakashi-san..." Sakura whispered looking down at the man. "Good luck with Konoha. Good luck and stay alive. Keep the rockie Nine a live." she said with a soft smile.

Kakashi bowed his head as Tsunade came up. "Empress Haruno... Under your judgment, your clan is safe and strong. As always the Haruno clan is as strong as ever. You should be proud." she whispered hugging her student with tears come to her eyes.

"I will Tsunade-sama... thank you all for everything you've done. You've been my mother for a long time and thank you for it." she whispered into the Hokage's shoulder.

The man was still kneeling on the ground from the punch, "Sakura-sama. We must go before time runs out. Are you coming or have you found a husband of a strong clan?" he asked looking up to her eyes.

"Kane-san... Thank you for reminding me. I'll be there in a second." Sakura walked over to Naruto and hugged him, "Bye Naruto. Thanks for being such a great friend." She slowly walked over to Sasuke and smiled, "You've gotton stronger and you should be proud. I turly hope your dreams come true." She shock his hand and walked over to Kane.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking at the water off the bridge. Sakura nodded as they began to walk on the water. "Empress would you do the honors?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and did a spin and was soon kneeling on the water with her hands flat on the surface. The water turned a light pink then silver, a tear fell down her cheek as the water began to open. "Good bye Konoha. Goodbye my friends." she whispered as she looked away.

The water surounded them and soon they were gone. "Sakura-chan... you will be a strong ruler with a kind heart. Our clan will be proud of you and so will your village." he whispered embracing her.

"Thanks Kane-san, your still the best cousin on earth." she whispered feeling his warmth. When the water had stopped rushing around them. They stood on top of a silver lake infront of a huge manshion. It was bigger then the Uchiha manshion and the Hyuuga mashion put together, but that was only the lower ranked manshions.

The head and branched families lived in a beautiful palace that was as big as you could think of. Sakura being of the main house and Kane being of the branch house were always together. "Welcome home Sakura-chan." Kane said with a smile as he led her to the main palace.

Sakura walked into the room with a smile there sat her whole clan. Her grandmother and her great grandmother sat in satin chairs at the front of the room with their heads high. "Welcome back Sakura-chan." the whole clan greeted.

Sakura smiled as a gift was handed to her, "Happy Birthday dear." her grandmother said giving her a soft hug. "This was made by us all. I hope you use it with love and grace." she whispered.

Sakura slowly unwrapped the gift to see a silver bow and many different kinds of arrows. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered that the Haruno's were known for their archers. Suddenly someone had placed something ontop of her head. Slowly Sakura walked over to the clear class and looked at herself. On her head was a beauiful crown that said she was Empress.

Sakura's great grandmother lead her to a balcony over looking the clan, "We welcome to you... your new empress Haruno Sakura!" she said joyfully.

Everyone screamed and clapped for their new empress. Kane smiled at his cousin from the floor as Sakura smiled at him from the balcony. _You've always kept me safe Kane. Now you still do thank you for that_. Sakura took a small sigh and said, "Thank you for how much you believe in me. I hope I can live up to the expectashions of my clan." she whispered.

"Take a shot!" Kane yelled from below remembering that she'd never used a bow before. He smirked seeing Sakura step back. "Come on use the new bow!" he yelled again.

Sakura took aim and shot an arrow. The silver arrow shot though the air and landed right in the middle of a clock, stopping all the hands on it. Everyone started screaming at the newbie's great shot. "You are turly the Haruno Empress." Sakura's grandmother whispered in her ear.

* * *

I really hoped you like it R&R and give me some ideas for anything that comes to mind. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for reading and there is a discripshion of an outfit that you'll have to see the picture on my bio.

Thank you to the following for reviewing,

**XUchihaSerenaX**  
_sakulover8457yuki_  
**Sakura4eva**  
_Kyuubi-Sharingan508_  
**Uchiha Sakura blossoms**  
_SweetAssasin_  
**mksanime**  
_BlackAngelBlood  
_**HeartAngel**  
_Mezumi  
_and one of my good friends **Sakura's Hope** (Hopie-chan)

I hope you liked this story the next chapter's pretty good aswell.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2**

"Why were we called to the Hokage's office?" A raven haired man snapped as he sat waiting for the female hokage.

Kakashi and Naruto were at his side, "Sasuke-teme the Old Hag always has some reason for calling us here. She always does." the blonde said trying to get out of the Uchiha's way.

"SIT DOWN!" Tsunade yelled walking into the room with a big smile. She sat down infront of the men with a smile, "You'll be glad to hear what I have to say." she mumbled.

Kakashi suddenly knew what was coming, "So we get to go to the Archer's Woods? For a mission?" Kakashi asked smirking under his mask.

Tsunade nodded, "This mission is expesially for Team 7 beacuse reasons that me and Kakashi have with the archers. The land in rough but it is beautiful and the fighters there are kind but they are strong." she mumbled.

"What is it about?" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time.

Tsunade sighed, "You have to give the head member of the archers this scroll. And she'll give you one in return. Its very simple but its still an A ranked mission."

They all had a questioned look on their faces so Tsunade explained, "The archers have a fisty temper and with Naruto _and _Sasuke on the team they could get mad. With what they are known for even Itachi would be scared to enter their lands." She whispered rolling her eyes.

Sasuke only smirked, _Someone that can make Itachi scared? And a girl none the less. This mission might be fun after all. I wonder if this girl can do what she says_? Sasuke just kept on smirking at the many thoughts that came to his mind. "How do we get there?" he asked looking at the scroll he'd taken from Tsunade.

"You can eather walk... or... never mind I wouldnt want you to kill yourselves." she mumbled brushing them off. "You leave in two days." she mumbled trying to get them to leave.

Kakashi got up and walked over to her, "Tell me what the last option was and I'll deside for the team." Kakashi said. Tsunade only nodded and whispered it in his ear so no one could hear it. "I see. Can we have the day to think on it?" he asked grimly, again Tsunade nodded.

Kakashi and his team left. Outside the office they were all having the promised lunch of ramen. "Kakashi what did Tsunade say? What was the other way to get to the woods?" Naruto asked as he slurped down some ramen.

"She just said something that might kill us. Its a fast way to the woods but you'd both be killled since you've never done it before." Kakashi said calmly as he read his book. "If Sakura were here she could teach you but I cant." he whispered softly looking at his students.

"Its been 4 years now, hasnt it?" Naruto questioned. He looked up to the lights with a smile, "I can still remember her... she wasnt always nice to me but she was always there to help." he whispered looking at he light and seeing her shining smile from their genin days.

"She was bright and skilled. Everyone knew that. And a quick learner. Always trying her best to become stronger." Kakashi echoed his complemnt with his own.

Sasuke just looked away, "She was a weak fangirl nothing more. How can you still try and hang on to those worthless memories?" he asked. "She's probly dead because of training she couldnt do." Suddenly he thought about what he had said, _That was really mean even if she isnt here. I hope she didnt die... That would only make everything worse_. Sasuke had been having many dreams about Sakura for the last week and they had never stopped.

Sasuke looked at the ceiling and thought, _The truth is Sakura... I never realised how much you meet to me. And I miss you so much. Is this how you felt when I left Konoha_?

A man from the ramen bar stood up, "Are you talking about Haruno Sakura?" he asked. The team nodded as they glared at Sasuke telling him to sit down and not move. "Have you heard the rumors then?" the man asked as if on a sence of suprise.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto hissed still giving a glare at his teammate.

The man sighed, "The Haruno clan was just murdered less then a week ago. It took the whole Sound to bring them down and Orochimaru was injured very badly, brink of death's what I heard."

Everyone was shocked about different things. Kakashi and Naruto were shocked that the Haruno clan had been murdered and Sasuke about Orochimaru. Naruto was the first to realise it, "What about Sakura-chan! Is she alright?" he asked getting ready to kill someone.

"I've never met her so I have no idea. But people have been saying that there is one last Haruno that survived. The Haruno came back from a mission and was the one to wound Orochimaru." the man said sadly looking around. "Well I must be going. I have to get back to the cloud country by tomorrow."

With that the man left. Kakashi got up and left for a minute and came back, "Naruto Sasuke we're leaving for the mission tomorrow insted. Go home and get ready." he snapped. Naruto and Sasuke did as they told and left.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting at the bridge when someone walked up to them. "What are guys doing here?" He asked. It was Neji and Tenten at his side. "Kakashi is over on the other side of the village getting ready to leave."

Everyone was shocked as three horses dashed up to them. "Hey guys sorry about being late but I had to grab our fast ticket to the woods." Kakashi said smiling as he sat on a silver horse.

Sasuke got on a stubborn black mare while Naruto got a tan horse. "Kakashi is this what you said would kill us?" Naruto asked as the horses started walking a head.

"Of corse not. I wouldnt do that to you both. Just when we get to the woods look at everything make sure that nothing is by us. And I mean NOTHING even a rabbit." Kakashi said clearly with a smile.

Naruto's horse looked confused but kept following Kakashi's horse as did Sasuke's. "Kakashi... What if Sakura is dead? Tsunade would freak." Naruto said.

Kakashi froze, "Shit thats what I forgot to tell her. Stop your horses." They all pulled back on the reins and the horses stopped. "Both of you stay here. I'll be back in about three minutes." Kakashi bit his finger and created a seal on the horse who didnt seem to care. "_Tenba no Jutsue_!" he yelled doing the horse hand seal.

The horse let out a sigh as silver wings appeared on its back. Kakashi jumped onto the now winged horse and flue off. Everyone was amazed, "Thats probly what he was talking about." Naruto said as he watched the silver horse fly away.

"That wouldnt kill us." Sasuke said meanly. Suddenly his horse started to buck and he said, "I take that back." with that the horse stopped. A couple minutes of silence later Kakashi came back, "What took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Funny story. Tsunade-sama is really mad that I used that jutsue so dont try it." he mumbled. "Kai." he whispered letting the jutsue go. "We should get going."

_**4 HOURS ON HORSEBACK LATER**_

Naruto was moaning, "This saddle is hurting me." he whined over and over again. Kakashi suddenly stopped. "Whats wrong Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

Kakashi jumped off his horse, "We're at the woods." Infront of him was nothing... like the end of the world. It just seemed to stop. "Its hidden behind a strong jutsue." He held out the scroll and the jutsue seemed to vanish.

Infront of them was a beautiful forest. Lush with green grass and different kinds of trees and plants. Even in March the leaves were there and full of life. "Its beautiful Kakashi." Naruto whispered getting off his horse.

"We cant go on horse back anymore. We dont want anyone to know we're here." Kakashi said as he took off the horses' saddles. "Bring some weapons in case." Kakashi said as he took his katana and some kunais. Naruto and Sasuke did the same.

They walked through the forest without a sound until the sun started to set. The forest was dead silent except for the ocashanal bird chirp, "Kakashi why is it so silent here?" Sasuke asked his teacher.

"It just means that something's wrong. So watch where you step." Kakashi lead them in silence to a large palace.

Sasuke stood in shock, "Its so big." he mumbled.

Kakashi looked around and noticed a white horse. "Hold still." The horse turned to look at them and started walking forwards. Kakashi could now see that the horse was as white as snow, violet eyes, and had wings. "This is now jutsue..." Kakashi realised as the horse stopped.

"Leave this land." the horse demanded. "Leave or die by the forest's will." he snapped and with a swoop of his wings he was gone.

"Sensei." Sasuke whispered softly as they all looked over at a marsh. The clear crystal water was surounded by lush grass and thick trees.

A girl stood up with the water just below her knees. All she was wearing was a black skirt that showed off a lot of her curves and a black bikini top to match. Her eyes were dark green looking black and her hair was a dark pink amost red and fell down to the middle of her back. (See swamp pic on Bio)

The girl was leaning agenst the white pegusas. His wings protected her. The girl had no expresshion on her face, but seemed to be scared. "Leave now!" the horse demanded.

The girl's eyes drifted to each ninja then she stopped. She touched the soft water with her gloved hands. "_Tsunami no Jutsue_." she whispered in a tone so sad.

A large wave was created from the marsh and went towards the ninjas who seemed to be frozen. _She did a feezing jutsue when we werent looking!_ They all thought as the wave crashed into them.

While they were being thrashed by the wave the girl got on her horse and flue away. With a sad tear running down her cheek.

_

* * *

Tsunami no Jutsue: Destructive wave Jutsue. _

_Tenba no Jutsue_: Flying horse Jutsue

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked this chapter and I worked really hard on it. And thanks for reviewing on all my other stories along with this one.

_**SNEEK PEAK**_

The woman smiled and walked over to Naruto. She came to her knees and healed him quickly and did the same for the others. "I'm sorry for hurting you." she whispered to them all with a bow of her head. She looked down at the fox again witha smile, "My friend here tells me you have a scroll for me?"

Kakashi pulled out the scroll, "And you one for us?" he asked looking at the girl.

She laughed nervosly, "So Tsunade-sama didnt tell you?" She took the scroll and opened it and read it aloud.

**_END PEAK_**


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys this is chapter 3 I hope that you guys like this story and any words that are bold are at the bottom and they say what they mean. Thanks for all my reviewers but I'm just to lazy to put them down. Have fun reading.**

* * *

**

A large wave was created from the marsh and went towards the ninjas who seemed to be frozen. _She did a feezing jutsue when we werent looking!_ They all thought as the wave crashed into them.

While they were being thrashed by the wave the girl got on her horse and flue away. With a sad tear running down her cheek.

**CHAPTER 3**

The water washed away and Sasuke had unfrozen them all with his fire jutsues. Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed. "She seemed really scared, didnt she?" he asked looking at the younger ninjas.

"She was very beautiful though." Naruto said remembering the girl's beautiful eyes.

Sasuke ringed out his clothes and mumbled, "And strong too. I didnt even sence the chalkra she was using to create the wave and the freezing jutsue." Sasuke said as he sat down. He was shocked about the girl's power and also thought she was beauiful.

Kakashi noticed that his team was stuned. "I guess that was the Haruno girl. No wonder they said the Haruno clan was stronger then the Uchiha clan." Kakashi sighed as he held his head.

"The Haruno clan was stronger then the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke almost screamed. Kakashi nodded, _Then this girl might be able to help me with restoring my clan. Then Uchiha will be a known name again with the strongest fighters as parents_.

Kakashi noticed his state of mind and said, "Lets go to bed. To bad we dont have a medic on the squad anymore. I bet you all got hurt today." Kakashi whispered.

It was true. Everyone had shards of icy glass in their skin and deep wounds. They all nodded as they slipped into a dreamless sleep, all except for Sasuke. He kept having visions of Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open when he felt a soft warmth on his body. He looked to see the same girl from earlyer. His eyes met hers and she seemed to smile. She held up her hand and whispered, "**Vivificus**."(1)

Sasuke didnt understand but he saw her chalkra around her hand and trusted her. He gave a nod and she reached down and healed him. The warm chalkra flooded his body with a feeling that he'd never felt before... selfless love.

When his wounds were healed she whispered, "**Opus operis(**2)," With that the woman got up and walked over to Naruto and did the same but without words since he didnt wake up. After that she did the same to Kakashi who also didnt wake up.

Sasuke got up all the nerve he could muster and asked, "Who are you?" The woman looked at him but didnt answer. Sasuke was angry that a woman had just brushed him off so he grabbed a kunai. "Answer the question." he hissed.

"**Pugnax**?"(3) she asked with a soft chuckle. Sasuke still didnt understand her and thought it was an insult.

Sasuke charged at the woman with great speed. _Lets see if Uchiha is better then Haruno_? He wondered in his mind.

The woman just shock her head as she got to her feet slowly, "**Stultus**."(4) she whispered. Sasuke jabbed the kunai her way but cut deep into a tree. "**Nequam**...(5)**balatro**."(6)she snapped as she broke his arm with a flick of her finger.

Sasuke wanted to scream but something inside him wouldnt let him. His pride was hurt, a girl had healed him then beaten him to a pulp. The woman finally let go and walked off knowing he wouldnt follow her. _Well I guess they are right Haruno is stronger then Uchiha. I wonder how strong Sakura got_? Sasuke fell back asleep right were he was along with a broken arm, his last thought... Sakura.

****

THE NEXT DAY

"SASUKE-TEME! WAKE UP." Naruto screamed shaking Sasuke's body. Sasuke's eyes opened slowly to see the despret blond. "Thank god!" he said looking at Kakashi.

"Sasuke what happened? We're all healed and you're on the floor like you lost a fight." Kakashi said.

Sasuke sat up and noticed that his arm was healed. _Did she come back and heal me_? Sasuke turned to his teammates, "That woman from the marsh came and healed you last night. We got into a fight and I guess I lost."

Kakashi nodded and checked Sasuke's arm for any other wounds. Suddenly a rabbit walked out of the brush, "Ninja!" the rabbit snapped.

"THAT THING FUCKING TALKED!" Naruto screamed pointing at the white rabbit. A snarling fox walked out and staired at the ninjas.

"What village are you from, lie and be killed." he hissed with his hair standing up.

Kakashi seemed to be staying clam the whole time, "Konoha. We're looking for an archer about a scroll." Kakashi held out the scroll as proof of their mission.

The fox stopped hissing and nodded, "The archer you seek is at the manshion. Be carefull of what you say and be on gaurd. She's got a fisty temper these days." he mumbled walking off.

Naruto smirked, "Now we're going back to the palace? I hope we see that beautiful girl again." Naruto started fantising but Sasuke smacked him out of it.

Everything was silent for a second but you could hear the leaves move. Everyone suddenly felt a strong curent of air rush bye. "Sasuke Naruto get out of here!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone turned to see Kakashi being pined to a tree by four arrows. One in his thigh, one in his right shoulder above his main artery, one though his left sleeve, and hte last pinning his pants to the tree.

"Kakashi!" they both yelled running to his side only to be pinned to the trees themselves. "Come out where ever the hell you are!" Sasuke yelled as blood came from his wounds.

The red haired girl walked out in a tan tube top and a skirt with a silver bow at her side (See archer pic on bio). On her back was an arrow case holding thosands of arrows. "**Trado**!" (7)she snapped drawing another arrow from the case ready to fire.

No answer came from anyone. They didnt understand her. The girl pulled back the string and was about to fire when the fox came out again. "**Confuto**." (8) he whispered. The woman stopped and put the arrow back.

She sighed and knelt down to the fox, "**Quianam**?" (9) she asked as she strocked the fox's fur. The fox rubbed up agenst her.

"They are friends, ne? They just dont know the past." the fox said with a smile. The woman smiled aswell.

She smiled as she got to her feet and stood infront of them. "I welcome you to the Haruno woods. I'm sorry for my rudeness. I thought you were sound nins so I thought only to protect my family." she whispered.

"Who are you?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison as she walked over to them. She put her hand on Sasuke's chest right where the arrow had hit, "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked feeling pain in his chest. Her touch was soft and Sasuke was fighting back the heat running to his cheeks.

"Hold still." She took hold of the arrow and jerked it out. "Damn that will take too long." she said to herself. She walked back to the fox and did some hand seals, "Melt away!" she whispered loudly. The silver arrows started to melt but the hot metal didnt hurt the pinned men.

The silver fell to the ground and became arrows again. "How did you do that?" Naruto asked picking up one of the arrows. "Did you heal us?"

The woman smiled and walked over to Naruto. She came to her knees and healed him quickly and did the same for the others. "I'm sorry for hurting you." she whispered to them all with anod of her head. She looked down at the fox again with a smile, "My friend here tells me you have a scroll for me?"

Kakashi pulled out the scroll, "And you one for us?" he asked looking at the girl.

She laughed nervosly, "So Tsunade-sama didnt tell you?" She took the scroll and opened it and read it aloud.

****

You have finally done what was expected. Welcome back to Konoha my dear. I wish you well on your jouney. You've been strong this long now only a little longer. You've kept your strength and your wit about you. When you come back to Konoha you will be welcomed as any ninja but also as an Empress of a great clan.

Your friends have missed you and so has the rest of the village. You have done your part and you've been great. Please come back to our village with your same happy heart.

She read aloud. "So what does it mean?" Naruto asked in confusion. Sasuke and Kakashi didnt answer since they were stairing at the girl infront of them who just kept smiling.

**

* * *

**All the following words are latin with their meanings.

1) Vivificus: Life restoring.

**2) Opus operis:** work done

**3) Pugnax:** fond of fighting; combative

**4) Stultus:** foolish

**5) Nequam:** worthless

**6) balatro:** fool

**7) Trado:** surrender

**8) Confuto:** stop

**9) Quianam**: why?

* * *

Howd u guys like that chapter? Sorry for updatting so late but I cant think of anything for this story. Well I'll try and get the next chapter up asap 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys its Raye. I'm going though all this crap that my sister wrote before going to the hospital for her mono thing. Richy should be back by April 20th so I should have a chapter up on the stories then. If not please dont be mad. Oh and hey like it says on the bio my parents are dead, I'm living at a friend of the family's house who happens to be my teacher and she likes Naruto isnt that cool? Well hope you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**REVIEW**

She laughed nervosly, "So Tsunade-sama didnt tell you?" She took the scroll and opened it and read it aloud.

****

You have finally done what was expected. Welcome back to Konoha my dear. I wish you well on your jouney. You've been strong this long now only a little longer. You've kept your strength and your wit about you. When you come back to Konoha you will be welcomed as any ninja but also as an Empress of a great clan.

Your friends have missed you and so has the rest of the village. You have done your part and you've been great. Please come back to our village with your same happy heart.

She read aloud. "So what does it mean?" Naruto asked in confusion. Sasuke and Kakashi didnt answer since they were stairing at the girl infront of them.

**END REVIEW**

* * *

The woman was blushing as she closed and re-opened her eyes. The once dark green eyes turned emareld green and with a smile she whispered, "I'm the empress of the Haruno clan." 

Sasuke's eyes gazed at her as if she was an angel, _Sakura... You're strong and beautiful. I'm glad your not dead like the rest of your clan. Now you're just like me... alone_.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he hugged her.

Sasuke suddenly felt something run though his blood, _Why the hell is he hugging her! She's been gone so long I bet she doenst even care about me like she used to. I feel so lost without her... What's happening to me_?

Sakura walked up to him and held out her hand, "I missed you." she whispered. Sasuke couldnt control himself anymore. He took her hand as if her were going to shake it but pulled her towards him. Wrapping his arms around her waist and hugged her, suprising his whole team and the girl in his arms.

He barried his head into her hair and whispered, "I missed you too Sakura." She looked up at him with a smile.

_So he does care about her a little bit._ Kakashi smiled at his students, _maybe one day the Haruno and Uchiha clans will be one. Thats all we can hope for with Sasuke's ego_. Kakashi cleared his throught and said, "If you love birds are done, can we get back to Konoha?" he asked.

Sasuke and Sakura tore apart from eachother blushing. "Of corse Kakashi I just have to grab something from home. Do you want to come with me?" she asked looking at her old team.

Naruto nodded, "Sure but isnt the manshions so far away... at least from here?" he asked looking at her.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah it is but I can get there fast. Just look at me." Everyone looked into Sakura's now dark green eyes. The next thing then knew they were at the manshions. Sakura walked over to the door and it opened without touching it or without a word.

"Sakura-chan, why did the door open like that?" Naruto asked as he now walked at her side.

Sakura smirked, "It opened to a small bloodline deep within every Haruno's blood. It also can be opened by some _other _people in the world." They walked into the grand ball room to see a black coat with red clouds on the couch.

A man looked at her and bowed his head, "Welcome back Haruno-sama." he mumbled. Sasuke knew quite well who it was but desided to _try_ and keep calm.

Sakura shock her head, "Itachi-san I told you that you could leave since your wounds are healed. When I come back if you're still here..." she trailed off.

Itachi nodded slowly, "Of corse Empress. I understand." Itachi walked up to her and looked at her deep into her eyes. "You show much of the hidden blood line."

Sakura smirked and pocked his chest, "Dont be indolent Itachi-san. You know my rules and since this is my land, you must obey them. Now go back to your seat or leave." Itachi narrowed his eyes and went back to sit down. Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"You all may stay down here or stay outside for as long as it takes for me to change." she smiled and walked up the stairs. "Naruto dont come upstairs. You eather Kakashi." she snapped knowing Sasuke was going to try and kill Itachi.

Sakura slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Inside the room was lit with beautiful pinks and golds. She smiled as she remembered all the good times she'd had in the past. Her past with team 7, with Tsunade, and her past as her clan.

Sakura walked over to a picture it was of her and Kane. "Kane... I'm so sorry. I should have gotton here faster." she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

****

FLASHBACK

Sakura hummed a happy tune as she walked though the woods to her home. A sudden scream shocked her out of her mood. "What the hell." she let out a whisle and her horse flue down and picked her up. They flue though the air blinded by smoke. "Come on Fuyu. We have to see whats happening." she mumbled to the horse. Sakura quickly did a jutsue to remove the smoke.

Fuyu nodded as he picked up speed, "Thank you Haruno-sama. But look..." Sakura looked under her to see thousands of the manshions on fire with ninjas around them. "Its the sound ninjas." Fuyu explained.

Sakura's eyes lit up with rage. "How could they do this? We did nothing to them." she snapped sadly.

Fuyu nodded, "Orochimaru must have thought you were too powerful and not to be trusted. And you know how he is with things he doesnt trust." They flew down to the lit houses trying to find anyone that was alive.

Kunais kept flying out of no where. Like anything Sakura just dodged them with ease. She held her hand to the sun and a bow soon was sparkling in her grip, "_Ite's ya no jutsu_!" she screamed as the bow soon had arrows. She shot a couple arrows hitting the sound ninjas in vital places each time.

Sakura's aim was perfect and created very little blood spater. Ever since she was young she always hated blood. All her silver arrows were gone she had nothing left to shot with and now the sound nins were coming after her. "Get the empress!" they all screamed.

Sakura couldnt do anything but use her favorite and second most weakest jutsu. It might be weak by her standers but it was very powerful for any other ninja outside of the Haruno clan. With her bow raised to the sun she screamed, "_Dainichi ya no jutsu_..." she whispered as a gold arrow fell into her grip. Quickly loading the bow she shot to the middle of the attacking ninjas. She saw who she was aiming at Orochimaru.

As the arrow flew through the air it turned into a flaming missle. A huge fire was swerling around the arrow burning anything that came withing 20 feet of it. The sound ninjas screamed as the fire burned their skin and body beond all repair. All they could do was die or suffer.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as the fire came towards him. He couldnt move anywhere quick enough for the fire not to hit him. When the fire died down you could see that Orochimaru was badly burned but no where near dead. He had used most of his chakra to sheild himself.

"Child you have become very strong you use a jutsu like that. If that would have hit you could have killed me." he hissed with a smirk.

Sakura couldnt help but be angry, "Why the hell would you attack my clan. We did nothing to you!" she screamed as tears came to her eyes thinking about her family. "First you take Sasuke from Konoha then you take my clan. Why are you doing this?" she screamed charging at him.

Orochimaru smirked at her. "You think that your blind anger can fight me?" he said smugly. Sakura didnt care she dashed at him with a black bladed katana in hand.

"You sick bastard you dont even desurve the title of sannin!" she screamed slashing him across the chest.

****

15 MINUTES LATER

Orochimaru leaied in a pool of his own blood. Sakura, covered in blood, stood over him. "You killed my clan. I killed your nashion, but you tried to fight me and I won." She whispered. With her blade in air she was going to kill him.

"Sakura dont!" someone screamed. Sakura turned to see her cousin Kane on the brink of death. "Sakura if you kill him there is no point in your life any more. Purity, Truth and honor, isnt that what you believed in? Killing someone as dirty as himself would sully your honor and your pure heart." he whispered walking up to her.

Sakura dropped her katana and ran to his side. With kind eyes she healed most of his wounds or she tried. Like Orochimaru had said he blind anger had worn her out. "Kane you should be else where, hidden away from the fights." she whispered kindly. It came into silence all they could hear was eachother's breathing.

"Uchiha bastard is on our side." Kane suddenly whispered. Sakura looked up at him in question.

She shock her head at the thought, "What are you talking about Kane? You know the Uchiha clan wouldnt help us, we've tried that in the past 100s of years ago. What makes you think they'll help us now?" she said almost laughing.

Kane lifted his arm and pointed towards the flame, "Itachi saved me only for me to die. Sakura I know you can fight them but dont unless you have to. Itachi might help you but dont trust him." Kane whispered with a smile. He turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Sakura and it was fun while it lasted. What ever you do Sakura dont trust anyone's actions that you dont know come from the heart." he whispered.

She felt his hand carressing her cheek, "Kane dont joke around. Stop acting like you're dieing." she whispered holding him up.

Kane fell into her arms and laughed, "I wish this was one of my jokes Sakura but it isnt. Remember that we're always here for you in spirit. Now you're the last of our clan." he whispered as he faded away into his own darkness.

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes she couldnt handle it. "Haruno-sama I'm only here to repay an old debit that the Uchiha clan owes the Haruno clan. I wish no harm to come to you." Itachi whispered as she got to her feet. Itachi and Sakura faught the rest of the sound ninjas since Orochimaru had snuck back into the bushes like the snake he was.

"Itachi I will heal your wounds since you helped me but nothing more." Sakura snapped jumping on Fuyu. Itachi nodded as she began a rain jutsu. _Kane I wont forget what you said and I wont trust Itachi. I wouldnt risk it_.

****

END FLASHBACK

Sakura put the picture in a bag along with some of her training clothes. Tears fell freely down her face in the silence of her room. She quickly grabbed her black katana and her bow. She walked back out onto the balcony to see her old team sitting across from Itachi. _I thought I told him to leave!_ She snapped in her mind as her chakra rose.

* * *

**JUTSUES**

_Ite's ya no jutsu_: archer's arrow no jutsu

_Dainichi ya no jutsu_: Great Sun Arrow no jutsu

* * *

**Raye:** So how'd you guys like it? And I'd liek you to meet Miss Anderson. Her name is Rose. 

**Rose:** dont tell them my name I hate it!

**Raye:** Its a beautiful and strong name. By the way how'd you like the story?

**Rose:** I really liked it. You need to print these stories for me so I can read all of Richy's stories.

**Raye:** :-) told you she was good. Well PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
